Go To Park
by Arisa Narahashi - Aimee
Summary: Sebuah bangunan berbentuk tempurung kura-kura mengalihkan perhatian dua bocah kecil yang berada didalam mobil sport merah milik orangtua


**Go to Park**

**Disclaimer : **BLEACH © TITE KUBO

**Warning : OOC(sangat), typo(s), OOT (mungkin), tema pasaran, monoton!**

**Pairing : Rukia Kuchiki x Ichigo Kurosaki**

**Genre : Drama/Family**

**Rate : T**

**Don't Like? Don't Read! ^^**

**Lya_Awlya**

**One-shoot**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Rui-chan, Hiro-chan. . . Ayo cepat. Otou-san sudah menunggu kita." kata Rukia memperingatkan kedua anaknya.

"Hai, Okaa-san" jawab Rui, anak perempuannya. Seorang gadis berumur 5 tahun dengan memakai baju terusan berwarna merah muda dan rambut ravennya yang dihiasi bando lucu bermotif kelinci muncul dari salah satu ruangan di rumah sederhana itu, berlari kecil menghampiri ibunya. Iris coklat madunya memancarkan kegembiraan saat sang ibu merentangkan kedua tangannya guna menyambut pelukan kecil darinya.

"Hebat, kau sudah bisa memakai sepatumu sendiri, Rui-chan." Ujar Rukia sembari menepuk sayang kepala anak perempuannya itu. Dilihatnya sepatu berwarna serupa dengan baju sang anak terpasang rapi dikaki kecilnya. Sepatu dengan konsep tali rumit itu sudah bisa ditaklukkan sang gadis. Jarang sekali anak berusia 5 tahun bisa memakai sendiri sepatu mereka apalagi jika itu sepatu bertali.

"Hehehe. Aku hebat kan, Okaa-san." ujar gadis kecil itu sembari memamerkan gigi putih susunya pada sang ibu. Rukia mencubit gemas pipi chubby anaknya.

"Mana Hiro-chan? Bukannya kalian memakai sepatu bersama-sama?" tanya Rukia karena tidak mendapati sosok anak laki-laki nya itu.

"Hiro sedang berusaha memakai sepatunya, Kaa-san. Dia tidak mau orang lain membantunya untuk memakai sepatu." Ujar gadis kecil itu. Rukia tertawa mendengar penjelasan putrinya. Bagaimana tidak, betapa lucunya wajah seorang anak yang berumur 5 tahun timbul kerutan-kerutan kecil didahinya. 'Benar-benar mirip ayahnya', batin Rukia.

"Benarkah? Tapi lama sekali? Okaa-san akan melihatnya." Kata Rukia sembari berjalan menuju kamar tidur putranya. Sang gadis kecil mengikuti langkah Okaa-san nya dari belakang.

Saat tiba didepan pintu kamar putranya, Rukia mendapati putranya duduk dilantai berusaha untuk memakai sepatunya dengan raut wajah sangat serius. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian, keseriusan sang anak berubah menjadi kelelahan karena ia belum berhasil memakai sepatu bertalinya. Titik-titik air mulai keluar dari dahi dan sudut mata sang anak laki-laki. Pertanda sang anak sudah ingin menyerah untuk memakai sepatu birunya. Menyadari hal tersebut, Rukia segera menghampiri anak laki-laki berusia 3 tahun itu. Ia merasakan firasat tidak enak jika terlalu lama membiarkan sang anak bergelut dengan sepatunya seorang diri.

"Hiro-chan, kemarikan sepatumu. Okaa-san akan membantumu memakainya." Ujar Rukia sembari menarik lembut kaki mungil sang anak dipangkuannya.

"Okaa-san, gomenne. Hiro belum bisa memakai sepatu sendiri. Hiks...hiks...hiks."ujar Hiro kepada Rukia." Rukia menepuk pundak anak laki-lakinya itu, mencoba untuk menenangkan. "Jangan menangis, sayang. Hiro sudah berusaha memakainya. Itu sudah membuat Okaa-san senang." Mendengar penuturan ibunya, anak laki-laki bernama Hiro itu menunjukkan wajah gembiranya. Titik-titik air yang tadi muncul didahi dan sudut matanya perlahan menghilang. Terpancar senyum manis yang mampu membuat orang disekitarnya merasa nyaman. Iris amethys yang serupa dengan milik ibunya itu mulai terlihat berbinar-binar saat melihat sepatu bertalinya sudah terpasang rapi di kakinya. "Arigatou, Okaa-san".

"Un. . Ayo, kita segera kedepan Kaa-san takut Otou-san kalian marah karena sudah menunggu kita terlalu lama."ujar Rukia pada kedua anaknya. "Hai." jawab Kedua anak itu sembari menggandeng tangan ibunya.

Mereka bertiga menuju halaman depan, saat itu juga . . .

"Kalian lama sekali." Suara beritone seorang pria mengagetkan Rukia dan kedua anaknya. Nampak seorang pria dewasa dengan rambut orange nya bersandar di mobil sport merah miliknya.

"Tou-san, maafkan kami." Kata Rui-chan dan Hiro-chan bersamaan kepada laki-laki berambut orange yang dipanggil Otou-san itu.

"Kami ada sedikit masalah, Ichigo." Ujar Rukia sambil memeluk mesra pinggang sang suami.

"Masalah?" tanya Ichigo.

"Iya. Ini semua gara-gara kau membelikan mereka sepatu bertali. Hiro belum bisa memakainya." Rukia seraya melepaskan pelukannya pada Ichigo.

"Benarkah itu, Hiro? Mendengar namanya dipanggil, sang bocah kecil segera memeluk kaki sang ayah.

"Jangan marah, Tou-san. Hiro akan belajar memakainya". Ichigo yang mendengar pengakuan manis sang anak dengan segera menggendong tubuh kecil itu dalam pelukannya. "Hahaha, Ayah tunggu usahamu, Hiro." Senyum menghiasai wajah Hiro.

"Yak, sebaiknya kita segera berangkat. Hari sudah mulai siang," ujar Rukia. Keluarga kecil Kurosaki itu segera memasuki mobil sport merah mereka.

-0-

Sebuah bangunan berbentuk tempurung kura-kura mengalihkan perhatian dua bocah kecil yang berada didalam mobil sport merah milik orangtua mereka.

"Rui-chan, lihat itu!" ujar anak laki-laki kepada saudara perempuannya dalam mobil itu.

"Hem?"

"Ada kura-kura raksasa! Apakah dia sedang tidur? Dia tak bergerak sama sekali!" sang saudara perempuan yang berusia lebih tua dua tahun dari sang bocah laki-laki sedikit menunjukkan pengetahuannya tentang kura-kura yang dilihat adik laki-lakinya itu. "Dia tidak bisa bergerak, Hiro-chan. Karena dia hanya sebuah patung berbentuk kura-kura. Benarkan Tou-san – Kaa-san?" tanya bocah perempuan itu pada kedua orangtuanya.

Rukia yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan percakapan kedua anaknya pun ikut bicara.

"Kau benar Rui-chan. Hiro, kura-kura yang kau lihat itu berbeda dengan kura-kura yang biasanya kau lihat dikolam ikan kita" tutur Rukia lembut.

"Dan perlu kau ingat, patung tidak bisa bergerak karena bukan makhluk hidup" tambah sang ayah. Sang anak hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti. Ya, pelajaran baru yang ia dapat hari ini bahwa kura-kura raksasa yang ia lihat itu bukan makhluk hidup.

Akhirnya mobil sport merah itu memasuki halaman parkir sebuah Taman Bermain Keluarga berbentuk kuara-kura, "Karakura Park." Seorang petugas parkir menghampiri mobil itu untuk menyerahkan sebuah karcis pada pemilik mobil.

"Terima kasih" ucap Rukia kepada petugas itu.

Rukia segera membantu sang suami menurunkan barang bawaan mereka. Mulai dari bekal makan siang untuk 4 orang , tas gendong yang berisi baju ganti kedua anaknya dan sebuah karpet kecil untuk tempat mereka bersantai nanti di dalam taman bermain. Keluarga kecil itu segera menuju loket karcis untuk membeli 4 buah tiket untuk masuk ke taman bermain. Setelah membeli tiket itu, mereka menuju pintu masuk taman bermain. Disana sudah berdiri petugas yang akan mengambil tiket masuk yang telah mereka beli di loket karcis.. Tiket berbentuk gelang tersebut segera dipasangkan oleh petugas ke tangan masing-masing anggota Kurosaki family itu.

Taman bermain ini menerapkan konsep kepada pengunjung untuk selalu memakai gelang. Dengan menggunakan gelang bertuliskan Karakura Park, para pengunjung dapat menikmati bermacam-macam wahana yang ada didalam taman bermain tanpa perlu membayar lagi.

"Selamat Datang di Karakura Park. Selamat bersenang-senang" sambut para petugas kepada para pengunjung yang datang.

Di pintu masuk Karakura Park, para pengunjung disambut oleh para penari tradisional Jepang. Dengan make-up yang tebal para penari itu menyambut kedatangan para pengunjung. Gerakan lemah gemulai dari penari itu membuat para pengunjung kagum. Termasuk keluarga kecil Kurosaki. Hiro dan Rui yang berada di gendongan ayahnya dapat dengan jelas melihat pertunjukan itu karena tinggi badan ayah mereka yang diatas rata-rata. Setelah 15 menit, akhirnya tari sambutan itu selesai. Para pengunjung mulai beranjak untuk memasuki taman bermain. Ichigo segera menggandeng tangan mungil istrinya, menarik lembut tangan itu untuk mendekat, takut mereka terpisah karena banyaknya pengunjung yang masuk.

"Ayo, Midget. Tidak lucu kan kalau kau terpisah dari kami karena tubuh mungilmu itu?"

"Dasar. Arigatou."

-0-

Saat memasuki taman bermain itu, tidak henti-hentinya kata-kata kagum diucapkan oleh Hiro dan Rui yang masih di gendongan ayahnya. Rukia yang tahu maksud kedua anaknya, segera menyuruh Ichigo untuk menurunkan mereka berdua. Setelah turun, Kedua bocah kecil itu segera memasuki wahana-wahana yang ada ditaman bermain itu. Rukia dan Ichigo hanya mengikuti dari belakang kedua anak mereka dan berusaha untuk tidak membuat jarak terlalu jauh dengan si kecil.

"Kau sama seperti mereka, Rukia. Kau ingat waktu kencan kita pertama kali ke tempat ini? Matamu sama seperti mata mereka berdua saat ini." Ichigo mengingat kembali masa lalu yang menyenangkan dengan Istrinya itu.

"Bagaimana tidak, Ichi. Aku kan menyukai taman bermain, wajar kalau aku senang kau ajak kau akan membelikanku boneka Chappy limited edition jika aku mau kencan dengamu ketempat ini. Bagaimana aku bisa menolaknya?" jawab Rukia disertai mata berbinar-binar dengan senyum yang terbentuk dari bibir mungilnya mengingat kejadian yang tak terlupakan itu. Ia tautkan jari-jari tangannya dalam genggaman sang Suami. Mencoba mencari kehangatan disana.

"Aku mencintaimu" ujar Ichigo tiba-tiba. Rukia yang mendengar hal itu merasa malu, wajahnya merah semerah tomat.

"Baka, ini tempat umum."

"Hahaha, aku tidak peduli Hime" dikecupnya mesra kening sang Istri. Sikap spontan sang suami ini memang membuat Rukia terkejut akan tetapi ia merasa senang sebab sudah lama Rukia tidak merasakan perasaan seperti remaja dulu karena kesibukan mereka terhadap pekerjaan masing-masing. Ichigo yang sibuk sebagai dokter spesialis dalam disebuah rumah sakit terkenal di Karakura dan Rukia, walaupun sebagai ibu rumah tangga biasa pekerjaannya tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san. Ayo masuk ke museum kelinci itu." Panggilan Rui dan Hiro membuat pasangan suami istri yang sedang bernostalgia itu tiba-tiba kaget, senyum mengembang diwajah pasangan suami istri itu.

"Baiklah" jawab Rukia bersemangat.

"Kelinci? Ya Tuhan." eluh sang suami.

Ichigo dan Rukia segera mendekat kearah Rui dan Hiro. Sebelah tangan kanan Rukia menggandeng Hiro dan sebelah tangan kiri Ichigo menggandeng Rui. Sedangkan kedua bocah ini saling bergandengan. Mereka tampak gembira.

-0-

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 siang, tampaknya keluarga kecil Kurosaki itu sudah merasakan lapar yang luar biasa. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah pergi ke Museum kelinci, mereka memasuki hampir semua wahana yang tersedia di Karakura Park ini. Mulai dari Museum kucing, miniatur rumah tradisional Jepang, museum uang kuno Jepang, Museum sejarah-sejarah jepang dan lain sebagainya.

"Ayo kita cari tempat untuk makan" ajak Rukia. Setelah berkeliling mencari tempat, akhirnya mereka mendapatkan tempat kosong dibawah pohon sakura yang ada ditaman bermain itu. Maklum musim semi masih kurang seminggu lagi, jadi bunga sakura yang mekar masih banyak ditemukan di Jepang.

Ichigo mulai menata tikar kecil sedangkan Rukia mulai menyiapkan bekal makanan yang mereka bawa dari rumah. Melihat kesibukan kedua orangtuanya, kedua bocah kecil itu tidak tinggal diam. Rui menghampiri ayahnya menata tikar sedangkan Hiro menghampiri ibunya untuk menyiapkan bekal makan siang mereka.

Setelah dirasa persiapan sudah cukup, keluarga kecil itu segera mengambil posisi duduk untuk menyantap bekal makanan mereka masing-masing. 4 bekal nasi dengan lauk yang bermacam-macam tersaji dihadapan mereka. Ada telur gulung, rica-rica daging sapi, omelet, mie goreng sosis dan sushi. Semua menu yang tersaji adalh makanan favorite keluarga Kurosaki itu.

"Setelah ini kita ke kolam renang ya, Kaa-san – Tou-san? Rui dan Hiro ingin berenang." ujar anak laki-laki bermata coklat madu itu.

"Baiklah, Tou-san akan menemani kalian. Kau ikut juga kan, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo pada istrinya.

"Iya, tapi aku tidak ikut berenang, Ichigo."

"Ya ya ya, baiklah."

"Selesai~~" ucap mereka bersamaan.

Setelah acara makan siang selesai, mereka menuju kolam renang di taman wisata ini. Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka istirahat tadi. Setelah perjalanan kurang lebih sekitar 5 menit, akhirnya mereka sampai di wahana itu. Dengan segera Rui dan Hiro mengikuti ayah mereka menuju ruang ganti.

Wahana kolam renang ini memiliki 3 kategori yaitu kolam renang anak-anak, remaja dan dewasa. Air kolam renang yang selalu jernih walaupun banyak pengunjungnya, merupakan salah satu yang menjadi daya tarik wahana ini. Hai tersebut dikarenakan sistem penyaringan yang dilakukan setiap 15 menit, jadi maklum saja jika para pengunjung sangat menikmati wahana air itu.

Rukia merasa sangat senang ketika melihat suami dan kedua anaknya ada di kolam renang untuk bermain bersama. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali ikut bergabung, namun karena dia tidak mempunyai persiapan apapun, dia memutuskan untuk melihat saja anggota keluarganya bermain di air. Sesekali Rukia tertawa melihat kedua anaknya yang sedang mengerjai ayah mereka dengan menyiramkan air kearah sang ayah dan karena tidak terima perlakuan kedua anaknya, sang ayah membalas mereka dengan memeluk keduanya dan menceburkan mereka ke kolam renang anak itu.

Setelah 2 jam puas bermain dikolam renang, Ichigo dan kedua anaknya segera naik keatas untuk menghampiri Rukia yang menunggunya berenang.

"Rukia, kau baik-baik saja? Kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat." Ujar Ichigo. Terdengar nada kekhawatiran disana. Bagaimana tidak, istri yang ditinggalnya bermain dengan kedua anaknya selama 2 jam dikolam renang didapati tengah tertidur dan berwajah pucat. Rukia yang terbangun mendengar suara suaminya segera bangun dan tersenyum agar suami dan anaknya tidak khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ichigo. Kalian sudah selesai?" Rukia sudah mendapati suami dan anaknya berpakaian rapi.

"Kaa-san harus minum obat biar bisa main lagi?" ujar polos Rui. Rukia yang mendengar perkataan buah hatinya itu tertawa.

"Okaa-san sudah tidak apa-apa. Ayo, kita bermain lagi." Ujar Rukia kepada keluarganya, tidak ingin membuat suasana liburan mereka berantakan.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus bilang padaku kalau kau benar-benar lelah." Ujar sang suami kepada Rukia.

"Baiklah, sayang."

Mereka pun melanjutkan acara liburan mereka.

-0-

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 mlam, namun keluarga Kurosaki ini masih di Karakura Park. Bukannya bertambah sepi, taman bermain ini semakin dipadati oleh pengunjung karena pada hari ini akan diadakan pesta kembang api sebagai penutupan musim semi. Tidak heran jika pengunjung berbondong-bondong mengajak sanak saudara mereka untuk berkumpul di Karakura Park ini.

Keluarga Kurosaki sudah mengambil tempat yang cukup strategis agar bisa melihat kembang api yang akan segera diluncurkan. Hiro dan Rui duduk di depan kedua orangtuanya. Mereka berdua tampak antusias melihat acara puncak Karakura Park ini.

Duar...Duarr...Duarr...

Suara kembang api menarik perhatian kami dan semua pengunjung. Tampak cahaya berkelap-kelip diatas langit malam Karakura Park ini. Suasana ramai penuh sorak sorai pengunjung. Cantik. Ya, kembang api yang cantik.

Akhirnya setelah 30 menit berlalu, kami segera bersiap-siap untuk kembali kerumah. Rukia melihat kedua buah hatinya sudah lelah. Mata bulat mereka sekarang sudah tertutup rapat. . Sepertinya kedua bocah itu sudah merasakan kantuk yang tidak bisa mereka tahan lagi. Ichigo dan Rukia segera menggendong kedua buah hati mereka.

"Wajah polos mereka sangat lucu saat tertidur seperti ini, Ichi."

"Sama seperti wajah tidurmu, Midget."

Mereka saling pandang, tawa tidak lepas dari wajah mereka.

"Sst, jangan terlalu keras. Mereka bisa terbangun." Ujar Rukia.

"Ups...aku lupa,Rukia."

-0-

Setelah perjalanan kurang lebih 15 menit, akhirnya sampai di rumah sederhana mereka. Segera ditidurkannya kedua buah hati yang terlihat kelelahan itu.

Rukia dan Ichigo keluar dari kamar si kecil menuju kamar mereka berdua. "Aku harap kita bisa mengadakan acara seperti hari ini, Ichigo."

Ichigo menatap mata ungu milik Rukia. Dipeluknya sayang tubuh mungil istrinya. "Aku akan berusaha meluangkan waktu lebih banyak lagi untukmu dan untuk anak-anak kita, Rukia. Aku janji." Dikecupnya ringan dahi sang Istri.

"Arigatou, Ichi."

Ichigo tersenyum melihat tingkah manis istrinya. "Ayo, sebaiknya kita juga segera tidur."

"Unn..."

-0-

Keesokan harinya. . .

Rukia mengerjapkan kedua manik amethysnya, menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Badannya sedikit lebih segar setelah beristirahat selama 5 jam. Ia pun mulai bangun, namun ia merasakan keanehan. Perutnya mual seperti diaduk dengan cepat. Segera ia beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi. Ichigo yang baru saja memasuki kamarnya bersama kedua buah hatinya terkejut dengan sikap Rukia. Ia segera menurunkan kedua buah hatinya.

"Rukia, kau kenapa?" dilihatnya sang istri yang sedang mengeluarkan isi perutnya ke wastafel kamar mandi. "Kau sudah minum obat? Kondisimu seperti ini sejak kemarin kan?"

"Kaa-san..." ujar kedua buah hatinya bersamaan.

Ichigo menepuk pelan punggung sang istrinya. "Gomen, Ichi. Aku tidak tahu kalau akan menjadi seperti ini." Lagi, Rukia mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Tapi tunggu, Rukia segera melihat kalender di samping wastafelnya. Astaga, sepertinya dia-

"Rukia, kau harus minum ini." Ujar Ichigo

"Tidak, Ichi."

"Kenapa?"

Rukia mendekati Ichigo, ia membisikkan sesuatu yang sepersekian detik kemudian membuat wajah Ichigo bahagia. Segera digendongnya kedua buah hati mereka.

"Dengar Rui, Haru. . . Mulai sekarang, kalian harus belajar menjadi kakak yang baik."

"Maksud Tou-san?" Rui semakin penasaran dengan ekspresi ayahnya.

Ichigo dan Rukia hanya tertawa melihat kepolosan kedua buah hatinya. Sepertinya belum saatnya mengatakan pada mereka. Mungkin seminggu lagi saat pasangan suami istri ini memastikannya ke dokter pribadi mereka.

'_**Kami-sama, arigatou. . . .'**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**Makasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita ini. **

**Minta Kritik dan Sarannya, Minna. **

**Arigatou.**

**Janee ^^**


End file.
